1960
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Cuba était dirigée par Fidel Castro depuis 1959. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film "The Alamo" avec les acteurs John Wayne, Laurence Harvey et Richard Widmark. ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Lancement de la sonde ''Pioneer 5 par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Kenneth Branagh. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 10 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Première utilisation du lanceur spatial Atlas-Agena. ( ) .|Sa date d'utilisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Clark Gable, Zora Neale Hurston, Emily Post, Richard Wright, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Walter Baade, Colin Stanley Gum, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), ... *** Démarrage du visant à rechercher des formes de vie extraterrestres grâce à des radiotélescopes pour écouter des signaux radios de Tau Ceti et Epsilon Eridani. ("Star Trek Chronology" 1ère éd. p. 13) *** Sortie du film britannique '' .'' ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) *** Le joueur de baseball Ted Williams terminait sa carrière sportive au sein des Boston Red Sox. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 561) * Le livre de jeu de rôle "All Our Yesterdays" de Last Unicorn Games (non-canon) indique que les raids orions dans la Tyrannie Vegane rendirent hasardeux le voyage interstellaire et la communication dans la région pendant 80 ans. Liens externes * * cs:1960 de:1960 en:1960 es:1960 it:1960 nl:1960 sv:1960 Category:Chronologie